1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a data input/output circuit to prevent damage to a bit line during a data masking operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can permit a data masking operation to be performed to prevent undesired data from being read or written. In general, if the data masking operation is activated during a write operation, a controller of the semiconductor memory device blocks a data transmission control signal that controls an input/output driver driving a global input/output line, but a column selection signal and a local global input/output control signal are nevertheless output, which may damage bit lines of the device during the data masking operation.